Love in secret
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: The princess and the terrorist and their little tryst.


Warning: Lemony Lemon! OOC on Euphie and Lulu, Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

* * *

"Glad you weren't busy." Her words were quick and her movement even faster.

"For this? Never." He locked the door and tossed his jacket.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that." She let her hair down and removed her shoes and stockings.

"You're not the only one with personal needs."

Euphemia laughed and walked over to the school boy. For a month now, Lelouch and Euphemia have been partaking in these little trysts. It all started back on New Year's Eve when Suzaku invited Euphemia over for the student council New Year's Eve party. Long story short, with one to many drinks, complimentary of Millay Ashford herself, one thing lead to another and up the stairs to Lelouch's room and the next thing both of them knew, it was one hell of a confusing morning for the both of them.

After talking everything out and being relived that they still had some sense that night to use protection, they both agreed that there was the need to see each other again. Both understood their physical needs and while there were other people in their lives to help with that, they only lusted each other.

And so it began.

"So, any position you prefer today?"

"Hmm." Euphemia pushed Lelouch back and sat him in his swivel chair. "I've always wanted to try this." Lelouch only smirked up to her and pulls her closer.

She began to unbutton her shirt as she kept Lelouch in a trance. He wanted to be the one removing those buttons and feeling that smooth alabaster skin beneath it. Once the pinkette's shirt had been undone and tossed aside, Lelouch marveled at her perfect body. Not a bit of fat in any place. Her chest was one thing to be envious of among other girls and she had no shame teasing the boys with her low cut dresses and shirts. Skimming down her stomach, he took in the site of her wide hips and them down to her long legs. No mater how many times they did this, he always took the time to appreciate what she was willing to give him, and that was all of her. Every last inch of her belonged to him and him alone. He'd kill if anyone ever dare touch her in the ways he was only allowed to.

Lelouch then placed his hands around her waist and turned her so she was facing away and he had plain site of her well rounded ass. Finding the zipper of her skirt, he pulled it down and let the garment fall down to her legs, exposing her white lingerie and her soft plump behind. Euphemia could help let a moan escape as she felt the boys hand run down her spine and then grasp her hips.

With his other hand, he unbuttoned and zipped down his fly giving the tent in his pants a little more freedom but not releasing himself just yet. He then grabbed both Euphemia's hips and pulled her back to sit on his lap, her ass grinding against his erection.

Moans escaped the both of them as Euphemia pushed back on Lelouch's hardening member. God how she loved to tease him. Soon, she began a steady rocking rhythm against him, both of his legs spread with hers between his and her hands bracing against his knees. Her upper body was leaning forward and her lower half keeping the steady rhythm. Both of the teens hands were griping the pinkette's hips, assisting her in he rocking motions. Every movement caused Lelouch to become harder if possible. It was starting to be come a little painful from the need for sweet release.

"Euphie..." A moan spilled form said girls lips from the husky tone.

"Lelouch...I-I need you." Euphemia gave a hard thrust back and felt his hard member poking at her backside.

"Ahh!" Lelouch jerked up from her movement and gripped her hips hard causing Euphemia to moan in return.

Lelouch gently pushed her up and turned her to now face him. Euphemia sat down in his lap again, legs straddling his hips. She purposely thrust her hips forward to gain a reaction, which she gladly received. Lelouch threw his head back over the back of his chair and groaned.

"You're such a tease." The boy panted out and Euphie giggled softly.

"You didn't think I'd simply let you have what you want now did you?" The princess leaned forward, hands pressed to her lovers chest, and kissed just at the corner of his mouth. Oh yes, she was a tease.

Her lips traveled upwards to his cheek where she placed a long soft kiss and then moving up to his ear where she let her hot breath blow on his ear. She saw Lelouch's eyes close as he basked in the attention she was giving him. She took his lobe between her lips and lightly sucked on it, letting her warm breath and the wetness of her tongue send shivers down his spine. He let out little moans and pants as she assaulted the appendage.

"You're enjoying this?" She asked lightly as she pressed herself flush against him and kissed his cheek once more. Not trusting his voice, Lelouch nodded once.

Euphemia could feel his need grow as she felt Lelouch's bulge rub against her panty clad opening. She had become very wet and no doubt her panties were soaked in her juices. The heat pooling in both their nether regions was becoming intense. Trailing her perfectly manicured finger down his smooth chest, Euphemia came down to Lelouch's open pants and gently cupped and rubbed at the tent.

Lelouch let out a long moan and thrust slightly into the girls hand. Euphemia smirked and let her hand sneak into the front slit of his black briefs. She grasped Lelouch's package in her hand and began running her hand from base to tip.

"Ohhhh, Euphie please..." Lelouch bit his bottom lip, which Euphie found sexy and turned her on more. Their eyes met and Lelouch's hand came up to tangle in her hair and suddenly pulled her face towards his to crash their lips together in a searing kiss.

Euphemia placed he free hand on his shoulder and tiled his head back slightly. Lelouch's tongue ran across her bottom lip in silent request for entrance, which she gladly accepted. tongues battled for dominance but in the end Euphemia gave in and let Lelouch have his way. All the while Euphemia kept her pumping of his shaft. Lelouch's hips bucked into her hand and her pace increased.

Euphemia bucked her hips forward as well, Lelouch's hard member pressed between them.

Stopping Euphemia from her inhibitions, Lelouch gently pushed the princess off of his lap and stood up. Dropping his pant and underwear, he sat himself back down on the chair just as Euphemia began to remove her own bra and panties.

There she stood for Lelouch to ogle over as she crawled back on hip lap, knees propping her up just above his 7 inches of heaven. Euphemia braced her hands on Lelouch's shoulder and without hesitation, impaled herself on the hard pulsing member.

Both of them threw their heads back letting out load moans of satisfaction. Lelouch was ever so satisfied at feeling the warm tight walls of Euphemia once again.

Euphie sighed at the feeling of being filled up completely and both just sat there panting for a moment before Lelouch bucked his hips up. Euphemia bit her lip muffling a moan and she responded by digging her nails into Lelouch's shoulder as he moaned from both pain and pleasure.

"Euphie...move." Lelouch begged in need of friction.

The princess complied and rocked her hips forward hard and fast, making pants and high moans escape the boy bellow her. Euphemia secretly loved to pleasure her lover and make him scream and moan her name. Usually Lelouch always made it a habit of being the one to pleasure her more than himself, but now it was her turn.

"Feel good Lelouch?" The pinkette purred in his ear and pressed her upper half to his chest, his arms came the tightly grasp her ass and help her rocking motions.

"Yesssss!" He hissed out as she forced her inner walls to squeeze him tighter.

Euphemia moved her head to face Lelouch and sealed his lips with hers in an open mouth kiss, drinking in his moans. Tongues clashed and Euphemia's pace quickened in serious need for release. It was hot and their bodies were sticking together.

The tight coil in Euphemia's stomach was about to burst at any second. Her walls involuntarily clamped around Lelouch's pulsing hard rod and said boy could feel his ball tighten.

"C'mon baby I know you wanna cum." Lelouch's dirty words caused Euphemia to moan and flush. She loved it when he spoke like that to her.

"Oh please!" She half breathed and screamed back, now taking to bouncing up and down in Lelouch's lap.

"Then cum baby, for me and only me." He whispering her ear and she threw her head back and saw white.

"LELOUCH!" She half screamed and moaned. Her juices splashing onto Lelouch's dick and running down her thighs and legs.

Lelouch continued to bounce her on him, her walls giving him one final squeeze before he exploded inside her, filling her up with his hot white load. Rope after rope of cum shot out of Lelouch into his lover and Euphemia twitched and rode out the orgasm. She went from bouncing to slow rocking as Lelouch rested his head back on the chair and held her hips as he came down from his high. Euphemia finally stopped rocking and quietly panted, she leaned her body forward onto Lelouch, her head resting on his shoulder as she turned her face into his neck, kissing the pulse gently.

"You're amazing Euphemia. I love you so much." Lelouch said quietly to her as he brought his arms up and around her back, keeping her close to him.

"I love you too, lulu." She quietly giggled at the pet name as Lelouch lightly groaned.

When they both her calm, a horrifying thought crossed both of their minds. Lelouch's eyes snapped open and Euphemia took a slight intake of breath.

Lelouch came inside of her...and she felt it.

"Shit."

* * *

a/n: Slice of pie for those who got my ending, cuz I'm just bad ;D


End file.
